


Безграничное доверие

by viruka



Category: Naruto
Genre: Detectives, Established Relationship, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-19
Updated: 2014-06-19
Packaged: 2018-02-05 09:36:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1813777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viruka/pseuds/viruka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В Конохе пропал важный свиток</p>
            </blockquote>





	Безграничное доверие

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для команды Наруто для участия в ФБ-2013  
> Авторы: vikruas bodygard и vIruka  
> Бета: Игрина

В штаб подразделения по тактике и убийствам быстрым шагом вошел Морино Ибики — глава отдела дознаний Конохи.  
— Дежурная группа... нет, пожалуй, все — за мной.  
— Задержание? — поинтересовался кто-то из молодых АНБУ.  
— Там посмотрим, — буркнул Ибики. — Маскировочный режим.  
Восемь бойцов во главе с командиром как будто растворились.

В джонинской дежурке было жарко и отнюдь не из-за погоды, а из-за накала страстей. Хоть и негромко, шепотом, изредка вполголоса, обсуждали главную новость Конохи — пропал один из запретных свитков.  
— Ну, почему ты думаешь, — шипела Анко на ухо Эбису, — что он при нападении не мог пропасть? Тут же черте что было.  
— В резиденции никого не было.  
— А ты откуда знаешь? Ты население эвакуировал, так же как и я.  
— Свиток с техникой Второго Хокаге сперли, — на подоконнике тихо бубнил Генма Ширануи напарнику. — Честно говоря, и я бы от него не отказался. В личных целях, сам понимаешь, — пояснил он в ответ на неодобрительный взгляд. — Да и ты тоже, да и полдеревни.  
— Асума, — на ухо шептала любовнику Куренай, — скажи, просто скажи: это не ты? Я все пойму. Я знаю, что такое потерять отца.  
Асума полными боли глазами посмотрел на подругу:  
— Я просто не подумал, что это можно сделать, — тихо ответил он.  
— Какаши, — Гай старался шептать, но все же его голос звучал громче остальных, — скажи, а это точно не твой непоседливый ученик? Я уверен, что у него самые благие намерения, но такая техника в руках мальчика...  
Гай не договорил: в дежурке появились АНБУ, перекрывая входы и выходы.  
Присутствующие вскочили, привычно потянувшись к оружию, и замерли. В дверь вошел Морино Ибики.  
— Хатаке Какаши, — мерно начал он, — проследуйте в особый отдел для выяснения некоторых обстоятельств.  
— Я? — недоуменно вопросил Какаши.  
— Вы, — кивнул Ибики.  
— А могу я узнать по какому вопросу?  
— Мы хотим выяснить, где вы были вчера между полуночью и двумя часами ночи.  
— Опа, — Анко почесала затылок вытащенным кунаем. — Вот это новости. Так что, Хатаке, это ты спер свиток?  
— Невозможно, — порывисто шагнул вперед Гай, чем заставил АНБУ напрячься. — Что ты такое говоришь, Анко? Какаши, скажи всем и сейчас, что ты делал в это время, и недоразумение прояснится.  
Какаши что-то тихо пробормотал под нос.  
— Громче, пожалуйста, — попросил Ибики.  
— Я не могу сказать, — раздельно и четко сказал Какаши.  
— Ну, что ж, — Ибики сделал жест и джонина Хатаке окружили АНБУ. — В таком случае вам все-таки придется пройти с нами.  
Какаши послушно зашагал к двери, но за спиной Ибики раздался крик:  
— Стойте!  
Морино обернулся, на ходу выхватывая кунай, однако там обнаружился всего лишь штабной чунин Умино Ирука, лицо его пылало, но глаза были решительны.  
— С двенадцати до двух, а вернее с десяти до шести, джонин Хатаке Какаши был у меня, — резко выпалил он.  
— Ирука, не стоит, — Какаши сделал шаг к нему, но был остановлен АНБУ.  
— Нет! Стоит, — рявкнул Ирука. — Такие обвинения — это не яблоки из сада красть. Хатаке Какаши был у меня, весь вечер и всю ночь, — снова заявил он, поворачиваясь к Ибики.  
— А вы уверены, что это был Хатаке Какаши? — тот смотрел колючим взглядом на чунина.  
— Вы имеете в виду Хенге или клонов? — Ирука покраснел еще больше, но твердо продолжал: — Я уверен, что это был Хатаке Какаши. Мы занимались сексом, так что клон бы не выдержал напряжения, а отличить любовника, с которым состою в связи уже четыре года, от другого я способен. Можете протестировать, — нервно хмыкнул он.  
— Четыре года? Довольно интересно, — Ибики ухмылялся.  
— Четыре, — подтвердил Ирука, ничуть не тушуясь и глядя прямо в глаза. — Регулярно последний год. Если вам недостаточно моих слов, — тут Ирука покраснел еще больше, — я готов пойти к сенсорам.  
Ибики замялся, но моментально вступила Анко:  
— Погодите-ка. Ну, пусть Хатаке - подозреваемый, но Ируку-сенсея ни в чем не обвиняют. Если вам недостаточно показаний честного гражданина Конохи и разговор пошел о сенсорах, то, может быть, и нам всем, — она обвела взглядом сотоварищей, — отчеты посдавать на тему наших постельных похождений? Может, даже с фотографиями?  
— Анко-сан, не передергивайте, — постарался остановить ее Ибики.  
— А, по-моему, не очень-то она и передергивает, — вступил в пререкания Эбису. — Какие у вас есть основания не доверять словам Ируки-сенсея? Если так пойдет, то ваш отдел сможет проверять любого, когда им вздумается или что-то покажется.  
— Нашему отделу ничего не кажется, — веско начал Ибики, но его снова перебили.  
На этот раз взорвался старательно сдерживающийся Гай:  
— Вам недостаточно?! — заорал он, тыча пальцем по очереди то в Ибики, то в АНБУ. — Уважаемый человек только что обнажил перед вами свою душу! Неужели честь и достоинство Ируки-сенсея ничего не значат? Ирука-сенсей, — повернулся он к Умино, — я хочу, чтобы вы знали, мое уважение к вам после этого разговора возросло в разы!  
— Гай, — попытался успокоить вечного соперника Какаши. — Анко, Эбису...  
— А что? Гай правильно говорит, — неожиданно заметил молчун Райдо. — То, что Хатаке ничего не говорит — понятно, но дело-то вроде прояснилось. И, по-моему, совсем ни к чему столько АНБУ, могли бы просто пригласить. Бежать он точно не собирается. А что касаемо Хенге — так вы, ребята, прибежали, и никто его даже не проверил.  
— Я проверил, — буркнул Ибики, — из-за двери еще.  
— Морино-сан, — вступил в разговор Асума, — мой отец многие годы был главой этой деревни и был сильнейшим шиноби, вы наверняка это признаете. Но он доверял своим людям. Рассейся, — выкрикнул он, направляя воздействие на Ируку. — Вот, — продолжил Асума, — это Умино Ирука, и он только что дал вам исчерпывающие объяснения.  
Все присутствующие выжидательно смотрели на Ибики.  
— Кстати, о Хенге и клонах, — протянул молчавший до этого Генма Ширануи. — Если Ирука-сенсей утверждает, что с ним был Хатаке, то, может, кто-то другой что-то такое использовал? В другом месте. Раз уж вы сюда пришли...  
— Спасибо за подсказку, Ширануи-сан, — преувеличено вежливо поклонился Ибики.  
Генма нервно клацнул зубами по сембону: вежливость главы отдела дознаний точно была не к добру.  
— Ну, что ж, хорошего дня, — Ибики махнул рукой и АНБУ исчезли.  
Сразу же за ними вышел Умино Ирука.  
— Ирука, постой, — выскочил вслед за ним Какаши.  
— Я на работе, — повернулся к нему тот. — Сейчас мне некогда. Вечером поговорим, — и быстро зашагал по коридору.  
А Какаши остался, провожая взглядом удаляющуюся фигуру. Только что, несколько минут назад, штабной чунин Умино Ирука солгал главе отдела дознаний. Какаши не было дома с двенадцати до двух. Он пришел в три пятнадцать. Полночи он общался с Джирайей на тему Наруто Узумаки и недавно полученной информации о неких Акацки, о чем точно не надо было никому говорить, даже АНБУ. Скорее — тем более АНБУ. Слишком уж тесный контакт там с некими не самыми лучшими силами деревни.  
В джонинской дежурке Анко подошла к Асуме:  
— Ты молоток, — хлопнула она его по плечу, — правильно сказал про своего отца. Он никогда не бил своих, чтобы чужие боялись. Когда я пришла от Орочимару... — она поперхнулась и отошла.  
Куренай взглянула на отошедшую Анко:  
— Боюсь, ты врага себе нажил. Я про Ибики. Может, он и спишет на горе, но...  
— Он все делает правильно, — скрипнул зубами Асума. — Вы набросились на него, потому что это могло бы коснуться каждого из вас. Посмотри вокруг, ты видишь, что творится в Конохе? Как ты думаешь, кто этим занимается, если отца нет? Ибики прав, а я поступил глупо, — заключил Сарутоби-младший. — Я сегодня же зайду и извинюсь.  
В дежурке трепались о том, о сем еще около часа, до распределения вечерних миссий.

В дежурку Какаши не вернулся: очень хотелось свежего воздуха. Ну, пропустит вечернее распределение миссий, если что-то важное будет — птицу пришлют.  
Он сидел на ветке дерева на краю леса Смерти и размышлял. Ирука его прикрыл — не важно, где Какаши был в это время — прикрыл, ни секунды не колеблясь и сильно блефуя. Сенсоры, надо же — его передернуло. И место выбрал грамотно, явно рассчитывая на поддержку джонинов — один на один в кабинете Ибики была бы совсем другая ситуация. Но почему? Почему? Умино Ирука несомненно был правильным, правильным гражданином Конохи. Их связь, пусть и долгая, носила весьма эпизодический характер. Они почти никогда не разговаривали о делах, о работе да и о быте тоже. Не то чтобы Какаши это устраивало, возможно, он хотел бы больше внимания, сопереживания, что ли? Хотя нет, зачем ему это? Если кто-то будет влезать в его жизнь... а может, пусть бы влезал? Он деликатный, ненавязчивый любовник. Стоп! Любовники — какое странное слово. Оно ведь от слова любовь, а разве это про их отношения? Связь — это вернее. Связь — связка — она с напарником. Мог бы Ирука быть его напарником? В бою, наверное, не очень, а вот в жизни, сегодня, получилось, что мог бы. И не просто напарником, а ведущим напарником. Но почему он солгал?  
Какаши должен был спросить это у Ируки.  
И спросил. Тем же вечером. И тут Ирука удивил его так, как не удивлял никто и никогда.  
— Ты мой партнер, — спокойно заявил он, скидывая водолазку, — что бы ты не сделал — я должен прикрыть тебе спину. Не считай это долгом шиноби, это другое. Как бы не повернулась ситуация, я буду защищать тебя — спина к спине.  
И ушел в душ, оставив Какаши с приоткрытым ртом.  
«Что бы ты не сделал»? «В любом случае буду прикрывать»? Он что-то не знал об Ируке. «Что бы ты не сделал» — он так и вертел эту мысль, пока Ирука был в душе. Потом Ирука вышел, они легли в кровать, но отвечать на ласки Какаши не мог: он словно касался чужого человека, незнакомого, того, который говорил «что бы ты не сделал». Секса не было, и уснуть не получалось.  
Какаши вышел на кухню. Привалившись к стене, сидел на корточках, пил воду и все пытался понять. «Что бы ты не сделал» — а он мог бы о ком-то считать вот так же? «Что бы ты не сделал»... если бы кто-то сказал это отцу? «Чтобы ты не сделал» — это говорят ему. Это обещание. Тепло, поддержка. И чем он это заслужил? Пойти, что ли, разбудить Ируку и спросить? Хотя нет, плохая идея.  
— Чего не спишь?  
— Думаю.  
— Судя по всему, о чем-то печальном. У тебя морщинки в углу губ.  
— Почему ты соврал?  
— Потому что ты мой... — Ирука запнулся. — Партнер. Я верю тебе, я знаю тебя.  
— Знаешь? Ты уверен? — взвился Какаши.  
— Тихо, — Ирука присел рядом, удерживая руки. — Да перестань ты со своими техниками.  
— Я и не делаю, — плечи Какаши опустились. — Ты в самом деле веришь мне настолько безоглядно?  
— Я тебя люблю, — впервые за четыре года произнес это Ирука. Он часто прокручивал это в мозгу, но озвучить?  
— Ты что? — поперхнулся Какаши.  
Раньше Ирука этого жутко боялся: вот этой странной реакции, отката назад, недоуменного взгляда, а сегодня это все вдруг пропало.  
— Я тебя люблю, — спокойно и уверенно повторил он. — А ты меня?  
Люблю? Это было больше, чем Какаши мог воспринять. Он на какое угодно к себе отношение рассчитывал: восхищение, приязнь, зависть, но любовь? Что такое любовь? Вот эта глупая выходка его партнера? Или... тихие вечера, когда никто никого не напрягает? Или страсти, как в голове у Гая? Что такое любовь? Какаши не знал, Какаши потерялся. Что нужно сейчас ответить?  
А Ирука вроде и не ждал ответа — позвал в постель, сказал:  
— Ложись, — закинул руку на живот и засопел на ухо. — Кстати, — зевнув, объявил он, — этот свиток украл я, — и повернулся на другой бок.  
— Что? — Какаши аж подкинуло.  
— Ну, я украл, — по-прежнему сонно информировал Ирука.  
И вот здесь все стало на свои места - что такое любовь? Что такое доверие и привязанность — вот так, разом, одной фразой? Теперь он тоже понял, что ему нужно делать. Теперь он, похоже, понял, что такое любовь.  
— Хорошо, — пробормотал Какаши, утыкаясь носом в плечо Ируки. — Ты его хорошо спрятал?  
Ирука фыркнул довольно и снова повернулся на другой бок, крепче сжимая обнимающую руку.

— Ты его хорошо спрятал? — орала Пятая Хокаге, тряся за ворот бывшего сокомандника.  
— Я вообще не понимаю, о чем ты, — Джирайя столкнул ладонь Цунаде.  
— Хорошо, я объясню, — Цунаде заскрипела зубами. — Пропал очень важный свиток, и если его взял не ты, или не взяла Шизуне, то значит...  
— Значит, его взяла ты, Принцесса, — глядя в глаза Цунаде, продолжил Джирайя. — Техники Второго Хокаге — они позволят поднять из мертвых Дана и Наваки, но оглянись, вокруг так много живых, которые ждут тебя, твоей помощи, твоего руководства. Может быть, стоит переключиться?  
— Джирайя, скажи, — Пятая Хокаге свирепо посмотрела на жабьего отшельника, — скажи, что его взял ты.  
— Все время ищешь легких путей, Принцесса? Я скажу так, — Джирайя усмехнулся, — его не брала твоя ученица, он не попал к шпионам, и он в хорошем, надежном месте. Тебе этого достаточно?  
— Убирайся, — заорала Цунаде, — убирайся с глаз моих.

За пределами деревни Наруто Узумаки передал новому учителю свиток, вереща:  
— А вот это Эбису-сенсей велел передать вам, Джирайя-сенсей. Говорил, что это очень важно.  
Джирайя проглядел свиток и отвесил Наруто подзатыльник:  
— Давай шевелись: к тому, кто стоит на месте, техники не приходят сами.


End file.
